Fallen Angel
by Crimson Chukfi
Summary: This is what happens when one brother wants to dress up the other in a male sex slaves attire. Then again this may have just the right time for things to happen. Let's hope our fallen angel isn't too shy to what's about to happen to him. YAOI Gotta problem then don't read.


_Would you like to know what had happened one day in Ramses' chambers that could have possibly changed the course of history as we know it? Do you want to know what they really felt for each other on this fated day? I'll put it this way for you: two brothers finally got the chance to love each other in a way no one in the world would ever understand. _

Of all the things Ramses had done this was the worst. Moses glared at nothing but the air wishing with all his might his brother would walk in so he could hit that smug smirk right off his face. Why he let his brother talk him into this was beyond him. He sighed. Maybe he was losing his mind. If had enough sense he would have ran the other way but Ramses being Ramses was better at catching him another thing that made him uncomfortable when their mother said that no one in all the lands could catch Moses but his brother. At the time he had thought his mother meant it in a brotherly way but recently when had tried to run again and Ramses caught him she had said it again. The tone of her voice was different and the way she looked at them made a shiver go up his spine. She had implied something by her statement but she wouldn't tell him.

"Moses are you ready yet?" Ramses called through the silk curtain covering the door.

"Fuck you Ramses!"

Ramses chuckled before entering. When he saw Moses though he froze. His younger 'brother' stood there without a standard wig of Egypt and nothing but a small sheer black silk shendyt adorned in silver and gold. His feet were bare but even they looked nice and oiled. When his eyes finally began to look up towards Moses' face he saw a golden necklace with the most beautiful turquoise and lapis lazuli snuggly fit against his neck and ruby gems the size of his index fingernail hanging from his ears.

He had known Moses would look good in an outfit like this but hadn't known how much of an understatement that was. Moses looked divine like a fallen angel waiting to be claimed. Unknowingly Ramses had stepped forward until him and Moses were but an inch apart a sudden tension in the air.

Moses widened his chocolate eyes, breath hitching from the closeness of his older brother. Not sure what it was he was feeling he let Ramses bring their lips together in a sweet kiss. He was so confused as to why Ramses was kissing him but when a strong arm wrapped around his lower back he gasped. A hot and probing tongue pushed its way into his mouth making Moses lose complete thought and his sense of mind it would seem.

Ramses pushed Moses up against a stone pillar swallowing the gasp of surprise his Treasure made. He knew how inexperienced Moses was but that made no difference to him since that meant he would teach him everything there is to know.

Without giving any warning he ground against Moses earning a sweet cry of pleasure from those beautiful lips. He loved the soft whimper and shiver he got in return when he kept grinding against him in fervor. No one had ever made him this aroused and he had tried at one time or another to move on but in the end he had come back to Moses without really realizing it. There wasn't one person on this earth that could make him feel so complete.

When he opened his eyes to look at Moses he liked the way his eyes were closed in pure pleasure. As he was about to close his eyes he caught a glimpse of a familiar white container sitting on the small table beside them. With a grin he realized what it was and snuck a hand in its direction dipping his fingers inside coating them with that sweet smelling oil Moses was wearing.

With one arm he carried the smaller figure to the bed and laid him down. When hazy chocolate eyes gazed up at him in confusion he couldn't resist another kiss. He pushed his tongue into that hot mouth once again exploring and using that distraction to push Moses' legs apart. When his Treasure made no protest so far he slid his oil drenched hand up those tanned thighs to the core of him. He gently pushed one finger inside jolting Moses out of his stupor.

"R-ramses! We can't, it's not right!" Moses struggled to no avail. "Stop!"

"It's alright Moses. There's nothing wrong with this." He breathed against bruised lips. He pulled his finger out only to push it back in.

Moses gasped at the foreign feeling of having that finger inside of a place he never thought would be invaded. He knew that Ramses wasn't his true brother but at this moment he didn't see a brother at all when he looked at him. No he saw someone who was a sex god towering above him making him shiver in anticipation.

"Ramses…" He moaned when another finger entered him.

"Seems like you don't truly mind what I'm doing to your body Moses." He nipped a sensitive spot on his neck sending another shiver through Moses.

Ramses moved his fingers as if searching for something and after a moment he found it when Moses threw his head back with a surprised cry and arched underneath him. With a chuckle he lowered his head to swallow the cries his Treasure made every time he brushed that spot loving how he jerked in his arms and opened his legs further apart.

"Ramses please…" Moses begged.

"What do you want Moses?" he murmured against a damp neck.

"I-I don't know." He whispered. "Please I need something."

Ramses smiled as he took that beautiful shendyt off revealing a wondrous sight and then took his own simple shendyt off. When he placed himself in position Moses tensed up slightly.

"Don't tense, relax Moses and know I won't hurt you intentionally." He kissed sweet lips softly in comfort. "Brace yourself…"

When he entered Moses his Treasure cried out in pain and grabbed his upper arms in a vise like grip. He stilled when he was fully sheathed in a searing heat letting his Treasure get used to him. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard as Moses adjusted to being filled. He had never felt the emotions that were roiling inside him but he knew that after today he would never forget this. He could feel Ramses jerk inside him when he looked up with dark eyes.

"Please." He whispered moving his arms around broad shoulders.

Ramses took this a signal that he was ready and pulled out. Once he was almost out he quickly thrust forward making Moses gasp in pain. Even after moments of waiting and adjusting it still hurt bringing tears to Moses' eyes.

"Do you trust me Moses?" Ramses whispered against parted lips.

Moses didn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes."

With a smile Ramses lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders and grabbed slender hips before pulling out once again. Leaning forward slightly Ramses slowly pushed back in earning him a soft moan. When he was almost sheathed in his heat Moses' back arched off the bed mouth open in a silent cry.

"Ramses!" Moses gasped.

Ramses smiled as he began to pound into his Treasure's entrance loving every cry, moan and gasp that came from those sweet lips. With every thrust Ramses could feel the backs of Moses' thighs rub against his nipples sending shivers through him and amplifying his oncoming climax.

Looking down at the adopted Hebrew beneath him he couldn't help but feel so possessive of the sight below him. With a growl he thrust harder into Moses making him cry louder and arch off the bed farther. His hand wrapped around the neglected member between them and started to stroke Moses in time with his thrusts. He knew that in just a moments time his dear Treasure would come in his hand.

Just as Ramses had predicted Moses came in his hand while he still pounded into a now writhing and oversensitive body. Moses thought he would stop after he had come but when he still felt Ramses thrusting inside him he couldn't help but feel another wave of an orgasm washing over him. He threw his head back and cried out Ramses' name as he came again.

It amazed Ramses how tight Moses felt when he came so when he came again he finally tipped over the edge himself releasing inside that tight heat. With a deep breath he thrust once more into Moses and stilled moaning every time his hot channel contracted around him.

"Moses." Ramses whispered as he pulled out and lay beside him. "Are you alright?"

When he got no reply he turned his head in Moses' direction and caught the embarrassed look on his face. He didn't want Moses to feel that way so he took his chin in his hand and made him look in his direction.

"Moses please don't look like that. I love you and not as a brother otherwise I wouldn't have done what I had done today." Ramses softly kissed his lips. "I don't want this to be a onetime thing between us but I guess I didn't give you time to adjust to the idea of us together and for that I am sorry. I only want you to be happy so please forgive me if I have done anything to permanently hurt you in any way."

"I-no it's okay. I'm fine." Moses closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "Do you really mean everything you said?"

When Ramses nodded he sighed again but this time in relief.

"Ramses I love you too so please don't be trying to trick me." When Moses received a perplex look he held his breath.

"Why would I be trying to trick you? We're not some teenagers playing pranks and even if we were I wouldn't be able to do something this intimate." He put his face close to Moses' and leaned over his body. "I would be too scared to even go through with this if I were a teenager. I meant every word and I plan on making you the only consort I will ever consider. My father can find another prince if he doesn't like my decision. I love you and have always loved you."

Moses breathed in the scent of incense and spice as Ramses closed the distance between their lips. He knew that every word spoken was true and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his brother and that was the truth.

"I love you Ramses." He whispered.

When he was suddenly turned over onto his stomach he was confused. What could Ramses be up to this time? He felt a gentle prodding against his entrance and thought Ramses was going to enter him again.

"Ramses wait!"

Soft lips were pressed against his ear stopping him from moving.

"Forgive me for it seems I did get a little too carried away." Ramses whispered brokenly.

"What do you mean Ramses?" he turned his head to his brother to look at him.

"I made you bleed even though I said to myself I would never hurt you like that."

Moses was touched that he cared that much. He knew he wouldn't regret being with Ramses for the rest of his life if they lasted that long. So when he reached back and brought their lips together Ramses was shocked but soon settled into the kiss.

"Moses-"

"I don't mind the blood Ramses because I wanted this too. And I didn't not enjoy it." He blushed before continuing. "Besides I liked the way you made me feel it was intoxicating and endless."

Ramses smiled down at him as he trailed his fingers up one of his thighs earning a sharp intake of breath. Two fingers swiped at the blood and come leaking out of him and he brought those fingers to his own mouth and licked them clean all the while Moses watched with wide eyes.

"Ramses what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up. Is that a problem?" Ramses asked as he crawled down his body kissing his back along the way.

"I-oh!" Moses moaned loudly as he felt a hot tongue lick his entrance. The feeling he got sent shivers through him as that tongue licked at him until he was completely clean of blood and come. He never expected Ramses to do something so brash.

When he felt that wet appendage trail its way up his body again another shiver coursed through him. He felt an arm snake its way underneath his body and grab his chin force him to turn his head over his shoulder as a mouth pried his lips apart. Ramses' tongue tasted of iron and come and that made Moses moan at the thought alone and when coupled with where his tongue was previously licking made him grind back against a hard erection. He never wanted this to end.

"I love you Ramses."

With a smile Ramses bit Moses' shoulder as he entered him again. "I love you my sweet fallen angel."

_Sometimes history isn't what we had come to know and other times it was just meant to be. The story of Ramses and Moses was one so trifled with untruths and myths that the real life they had lived was distorted. No one knew how they had truly lived and perhaps this was for the best. They had never really wanted to share their life with anyone in the world and now that this was true once more they could finally move on. _


End file.
